


Closed party

by DivineLucifer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gen, Half-Siblings, Happy Birthday Gavin Reed, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineLucifer/pseuds/DivineLucifer
Summary: Gavin spents his birthday on the attic. Absolutely alone.





	Closed party

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my poor rude son. He deserves much better, than fake friends and ignoring family.  
> He deserves his brother.

"What are you doing here? I thought you're partying with your friends.." Elijah's voice made him gerk and shook his head.

"Umg.. yeah, I'm celebrating here. With myself. And I'll be really happy, if you let me to continue do it. Take what you need and fucking leave." He standed up from the chair, gestured to the attic's door. 

"Who said that I need something here? I've been trying to find you."

"So, you did."

"Yes, and I'm surprised." 

Elijah went to the middle of the room, ignoring Gavin's annoyed gaze. 

"Even I have a birthday party with guys from colledge. I was sure, that you'll be cellebrate all week, but now we're here." Elijah turned to his brother, raising eyebrow. "Is something happened, Gav? I know that you think that I don't care. But I do. Are you okay?"

"Yes, listen, that's really sweet, but I'm okay. I don't need your help or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, smartass, you've made a mistake here. I'm absolutely fine. More than. Now, leave." He gestured to the door again.

"Uh, brother, dearest, I almost believed you. You was nervous and kinda lost for the last two weeks." He made a few slow steps towards Gavin. "You spent most of the time in your room, when usually you went out with your.. classmates? Your eyes are red sometimes. For the first time I thought it was weed or something, but I'm sure it isn't. Only fool will smoke with parents in the house." 

Elijah put his hand on Gavin's shoulder. 

"What happened Gavin? I know, that we wasn't so close for the last years, but I'm your brother. I want to help you. You know that I won't tell anyone."

Gavin took a deep breathe. 

"Okay, well, seems like all my words doesn't make a sense to you. I'm.. surprising that someone in this house look for me. I'm more than surprised, that someone in this house remembers about my birthday." He smirked sadly and tired. "So, thanks for your visit and all your.. work."

"I'm not the only.."

"No you are!" "Gavin interrupted him, raising his voise." "They doesn't ask me about school anymore, they doesn't care where I spend my evenings, how my day was, how my school goes! They don't need me! And you know what? That is because of you."

Gavin made a step back, throwing off Elija's hand.

"You've had a birthday party because they've arranged it. But, for sure, they didn't only forgot to ask me about my party, they fucking forgot about my birthday, Elijah. Because of your stupid since-competition or how you, guys, call it. So, don't pretend, that you care, when you are not." He turned to the wall, sighting. 

"And I also don't have real friends, huh. Surprise!.." He said, turning back. "At least, none of them remember to congrats me, you know.."

There was silense for a moment. Elijah frowned, trying to process the information.

"Why.. I didn't know, Gav. I didn't want to.. didn't want to hurt you."

Elijah raised his hand, put it on Gavin's shoulder again, pulled him to his chest. Gavin jerked but didn't move back. 

"I wish I was here all this time, knowing what's in your head." He whispered. "I thought that I was attentive enough. I wasn't. And now, Gav, I have no idea how to get closer to you again. I wish I could be better brother." He breathed out the last words to Gavin's hair. Gavin wrapped his hands around Elijah's waist. "I need you. I want you back."

"All this time. That was all that I wanted to hear.. you've might just tell me."

"Yes, I do. But I thougt that you was too busy with all your cool friends, and that you wasn't interested in your neard bro."

"I always was."

Elijah jently rubbed Gavin's back.

"Can I be your birthday friend and cellebrate it with you today, on that.. closed party?" He giggled. "What would you say, little brother?"

"Two months and twenty-one days, El.." He weakly punched him on the back, smiling. "And yes, if you have present, you are welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> For sure, Elijah has a present for his grumpy lil bro.  
> ________________  
> I fucked up with tags. And, well, I think, I need beta for this fic.  
> Also it was published [on my tumblr](https://lightbringingangel.tumblr.com/post/178805829960/what-are-you-doing-here-i-thought-youre)   
> with tiny visualizing collage.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
